To Love a Myth of the Sea
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Leon saves a merman captured by Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. He falls in love with the beautiful merman, Cloud. Cloud asks Leon if he would join him in the sea as a merman. Leon hesitates and upsets the poor merman. Will Leon come to his senses and chases the beautiful merman or will he lose the love of his life forever? Again, image by StellarEclipse.


To Love a Myth of the Sea

Scattered all around the middle deck of a ship, struggled several men attempting to restrain something flailing around violently. It looked like a man to Leon, but after it gave a hard tug against the ropes around its' chest, which kept the man's arms pinned to his sides; Leon noticed its' hipbones stretched into a beautiful thin bright blue tail that rivaled the color of its' shimmering orbs. Leon observed the fish looking man with great fascination and then horror when one of the men, whom were trying desperately hard to restrain the breath-taking fairly pale skinned man, struck the gorgeous male brutally in the back with the butt of a rifle. "Stop!" Shouted Leon viciously, shoving all the men away from the trembling merman bound tightly on the ground. He threw his arms around the frightened and vulnerable merman, holding him closely against his chest.

"I say mate. What ya' be doing?" Questioned a tall man wearing a red-maroon shaded bandana over black hair with a quarter of it tied in a thick braid. "Leon, mate. Don't ya' realize this mermaid could make us all rich?" Added the man kneeling down beside Leon and reaching out with a musty hand to stroke the merman's brilliant blue tail. The tightly bound fish-like man flinched and weakly inched closer into Leon's protective embrace, trying to put some distance from himself and the unfamiliar man, whom had touched his long thin tail. "Leave him alone, Jack. He doesn't seem to like the fact that you were touching his tail." Leon said rudely giving the frightened merman a slight squeeze, in an attempt to assure the blonde beauty that no one was going to hurt him.

Late that night, Leon quietly made his way past Captain Jack's crew of pirates and down to the cargo hold of the ship with haste. Once there, he tried his best not to scream when he saw the beautiful mermaid bound tightly near the support pillar of the ship, its' tail shackled around the fin area. The spiky blonde fish-man struggled tiredly against the bindings around his arms and pulled weakly against the iron shackle around its' tail; the merman was even gagged by a cloth tied rather uncomfortably over its' mouth. Leon could still hear him gasping slightly and breathing heavily and unevenly. *He's dried out...I have to get him off this ship and back in the ocean where he belongs.* Leon cautiously walked passed Jack Sparrow's trusted first mate Mr. Gibs and touched the blonde mermaid's cream pale cheek, startling the gorgeous brilliant blue eyed man. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered softly, removing the tight knotted cloth from the shivering blonde mermaid's mouth. The brilliant blue tailed man whimpered in fear and tried to scoot away from Leon, but did not find the strength to do so. Instead the blonde,scooted into Leon's arms and hoped this brunette meant what he said and get him back into the crystal blue waters before he lost consciousness.

After much difficulty, Leon carried the severely weakened merman in his arms once he released him from his bound state. "Hey. Hang in there. I'll have you back in the sea soon." Assured Leon, stroking the half sleeping man he held, he needed to get the blonde some water before the merman died from dehydration. *How stupid can Jack be? He should know that merfolk can't survive very long without water.* Leon stumbled slightly when the entire ship came to a sudden halt on a sandy shore, but that wasn't about to stop him from returning the merman to the ocean where Jack and his crew had caught him. He gently laid the handsome blonde merman onto the floor of the rowboat and lowered the wooden boat slowly into the ocean as quietly as he could.

Once Leon rowed the boat at least five miles away from the Black Pearl, he brought his attention to pale skinned merman. He grew terrified when he saw the merman fought back to stay awake. Leon dipped the bucket of the boat into the ocean and hauled it up slowly before dumping the watery contents onto the merman's dry skin and tail. "Hey. You okay?" Questioned the brunette, seeing how the water he poured on the blonde male seemed to have energized the merman a bit. The merman watched in shock at the fair tanned brunette in front of him; normally a human would allow his kind to dry out, yet there was something different about this one. "I'm Squall Leonhart. Call me Leon," His voice was like that of the great god of the Sea, Poseidon. "What about you? Surely a beautiful merman like you has a name." The blonde felt his cheeks heat up at the comment of being called 'a beautiful merman' by another man. A voice filled as gentle as an angel's filled Leon's thoughts."Cloud..." Leon felt his heart flutter at the sound of the voice in his head, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "Please to make your acquaintance." Leon smiled at Cloud and stared at the blonde's firm chest to the brilliant blue tail, which flared around at the bottom. But Cloud ignored Leon's wandering eyes and gazed in awe at the crystal blue ocean around them, he jumped into the waters and felt free and happy for being one with the ocean once again. Leon smiled at the bright glow of Cloud's eyes and watched in amazement as the blonde swam gracefully along the boat, occasionally leap over him and back into the waters. "Thank you...for saving me." Rang Cloud's voice in his mind as he gazed at the lovely eyes of the fish-tailed man staring into his stormy eyes in return.

"What did Jack Sparrow want with you in the first place? I know it must be more than being rich, right?" Leon noticed the blonde looking rather uneasy and lifted Cloud's chin to look into the beautiful pools of blue. "You don't have to tell me. I won't force you to." He assured wiping away a small tear that had escaped the blonde's concealed eyes. "He wanted me to lead he and his crew to a lost island filled with treasures and merfolk a like...He told me if I lead him to the island, he would let me go...but I refused...I would never betray my own kind to satisfy he's greed for treasure and fame." Leon grew angry at the words coming from the merman's mouth. "You see...I'm just a banished prince of the sea...Everyone believed it was my ancestors fault that several pirates had found our sanctuary years ago and killed off more than half our race...So I've been wandering the ocean alone for the past ten years..."

Sympathy brew in Leon's heart, how can someone as kind and beautiful as Cloud become banished by his kind for the appearance of pirates in their underwater home. "Cloud. You don't have to live in the sea alone," He chuckled at the confuse look the half-man gave him and he slide off the boat and floated gracefully in front of Cloud, causing his beautiful merman to blush a deep shade of red. "You're someone special, Cloud," Leon complimented wrapping his arms around Cloud's thin waist and bringing fairly close to him. "No one as beautiful as you...should have to roam the seas alone...It doesn't matter if you're a banished prince or not...You can trust me and I'll be here for you." Leon eyes were filled with passion and truth, Cloud felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His heart pound against his chest as Leon drew close to his face, he could feel the brunette's hot breath on his pale rose petal lips.

"Leon..." Moaned Cloud into Leon's thoughts as the brunette's tongue explored his mouth, sending shivers done his spine. Leon's lips left Cloud's and went straight to the pale skinned merman's neck. "L-Leon..." Gasped Cloud as the brunette ran his tongue along his neck and up his ear giving it playful nip. "You're so gorgeous." Purred Leon stroking Cloud's smooth tail and going up his butt. He smirked as his loving merman gave a loud squeak when his hand made contact with the blonde's firm butt. "Mmmm. I'm loving the noise coming from that pretty mouth." Leon enjoyed how flushed Cloud's face had gotten from the pleasure he had been receiving. "Be mine, Cloud." Begged Leon nuzzling Cloud's neck with a low purring sound. Cloud could no longer ignore the feelings he had for the brunette because now he knew that Leon meant well. He turned around in Leon's arms and wrapped his around the beautiful human's neck and crashed his lips into Leon's making the brunette moan in pleasure at the teeth nibbling t his lips.

Leon smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair in awe."Leon...will you be willing to...give up your life as a human...and come live with me in the sea?" Asked Cloud for the first time, speaking to Leon through his lips instead of his voice echoing in Leon's head. Leon stared at Cloud for a moment, thinking over what the blonde had said and was at lost for words. "Cloud...I...I don't-," Leon didn't know what happened, but he found himself thrown into the boat and saw a very upset Cloud gazing at him with hurt eyes. "I can take a hint..." Cloud allowed the tears to fall from his eyes and turned away from Leon. He slowly swam into the depths heart broken and alone.

Leon followed Cloud with an oxygen mask over his face and a few ropes secured to his hip. *I'm not going to lose him.* He lost sight of the blonde for an hour or two until he caught a glimpse of a brilliant blue tail disappearing inside a cave. Leon got behind Cloud and grabbed the blonde roughly, pinning the merman's arms to his side and covering Cloud's mouth with his leather gloved hand. "Hnnnppph! Gmmpphh!" Cloud squirmed in his arms, but Leon wasn't about to let the blonde slip through his fingers. Leon hauled the blonde into a dark area of the black cave and pushed a rubber blue ball into the screaming blonde's mouth and buckled it tightly in place. Cloud struggled around in the dark as he felt ropes binding his arms uncomfortably in place to his sides-he felt himself in a net being pulled out of the ocean and onto something cold and hard. "Hey. It's alright." Cloud ceased his trembling and shortly found the blindfold removed from his eyes and saw whom had kidnapped him from the sea as Jack and his crew had done. "Lennnommpphh!" Cloud growled at Leon and tried to launch at him but found himself not being able to use his tail. He looked over his shoulder and saw a shackle around his tail. Cloud whimpered, but soon relaxed when Leon removed the heavy iron ball and cut the ropes binding his arms and wrists then continued with unbuckling the rubber ball from the merman's mouth.

"Cloud look I...I'm sorry," Leon reached into the large aquarium taken in his home and lightly pet the blonde's tail. "I do want to be with you Cloud. I was just in shock...I love you Cloud and always will." Cloud looked at Leon happily and pulled Leon into the tank and kissed him hungrily. "I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time." Cloud no longer felt lonely anymore, all those years of swimming the ocean alone didn't matter. He had Leon and that was all that mattered. A merman of the sea and a human from the surface found love in one another, and together they lived in peace and harmony forever and ever.


End file.
